Good News
by Fire The Canon
Summary: No news is good news. She hadn't heard any screams or spells being fired.


_**Written for Achieve the Outstanding Challenge (Level: poor, Prompt: Room of Requirement)**_

_**Written for the Ship 'til you Drop Competition (ship: BlaisePadma)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Good News<strong>

No news was good news. That was what Padma had always been told. When she was eleven and her parents took her and Parvati to Diagon Alley to buy wands, Parvati got lost. Padma was terrified for her twin, but all her parents said was no news was good news and turned down another alley and found her wandering with wide eyes in a very scary place.

The same thing could be said for now, Padma realised, as she waited for her sister to return with Lavender. The two had gone to search for the poor first years who had been caught by the Carrows. It was their turn to do the rescue, late at night and in the dark.

Padma held her wand tightly as she stood guard out the front of the Room of Requirement. It was her job to let them back in once they returned. If she failed they'd all be caught.

_No news is good news._

She hadn't heard any screams or spells being fired.

The hours ticked by and Padma waited. She waited for any sign of her sister's return, but nothing came. It had to be well past midnight before even the slightest whisper was heard. She was startled awake by the sounds of footsteps drawing nearer to where the entrance to the Room was located – and to where she was hidden.

She held her breath, waiting to see the dark hair of her sister's and the gold of Lavender's turn the corner. But, it wasn't until the footsteps were almost upon her did she realise she could only hear one set of footsteps. Just one, not two, or three, or more. Only one set, meaning that they had failed their mission.

She swallowed hard, refusing to believe anything bad had happened until she saw it with her own eyes. Her sister was okay.

A dark figure rounded the corner and Padma found herself holding her breath as she waited in silence. It wasn't her sister or Lavender. No, this person was a lot more dangerous than even the Carrows.

The dark figure stood right in front of where she was hiding and his eyes darted around the hall as if he was searching for something… or someone. Padma's heart pounded in her chest as she dared not to even breathe.

_No, _she thought. _Go away!_

He waited there for some time, silent and tall. Padma thought he was going to leave when he turned, but he didn't turn away, he turned to look right where she was hidden, as if he could see her.

With a blank face he leaned forward and reached into the statue she was placed and pulled her from her crouch. She fought him, silent, careful not to attract any other unwanted attention, but he was too big, too strong.

"They said I'd find you here," he whispered, his voice deep.

Padma wanted to ask who had told him, but she didn't need to. She knew.

She fought against his hold and after a moment he let her go. His brown eyes looked into her own brown ones and neither spoke for a long moment.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Padma eventually said, relenting to his captivating gaze.

"Finding you," he answered, his expression unreadable. "I needed to see you." He leaned forward to reach for her again, but she resisted.

"Don't," she said.

"I miss you." He said it so sincerely Padma almost believed him.

"You miss the danger of being caught," she said.

"I miss you."

Before the Carrows had come to the school and Snape had become headmaster she had thought she might have loved Blaise. He had been sweet and charming, and it had been exciting sneaking into abandoned classrooms and avoiding Filch. Then everything had changed and he had become one of them and she had rejoined the DA.

"You shouldn't be here." She returned her wand to her pocket, knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

"I just needed to see you while… while they were sleeping."

_They _ didn't need to be explained.

"If you are caught…."

"I won't be." He took a step forward and this time she didn't resist him.

"But if you are, so would I and the others and –" She stopped.

"I won't say anything," he promised as he placed his arms around her waist and drew her close. Her body tingled at his touch, just like it had once upon a time ago. "You know I won't."

She knew he wouldn't.

"You still shouldn't be here," she said. "It's dangerous, regardless."

He placed a kiss to her temple and then into her hair. "You may not believe it, Padma," he said, keeping his voice low, "But I love you. I really do. It's not a lie, I'm not just saying that to learn your secrets. If I am caught, if they do something to me, I won't give you away. I'd rather die."

Padma swallowed. "No."

"That's how I feel," he said.

"So, you've seen my sister?"

"She is okay. As is her friend, and the first years. They were lucky it was I who was guarding them, as they were not discreet. They should be back soon."

Padma nodded, understanding. He had turned a blind eye.

"One day this will all be over, Padma," he said. "One day, we can be together without worrying what others may think."

Padma nestled into his shoulder. "I want that," she said. "More than anything."

He held her tight. "I want that too," he said. "And we will get it."

A light breeze filled the corridor after that, and with it came the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Go," Padma said, pushing him away.

He reluctantly let her go. "I love you," he said.

She held her tongue, fighting to not say it back.

"Stay safe," was her reply instead, and he was gone just as she spotted the gold hair of Lavender coming back around the corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Padma is a character I will ship, read and write with anyone, so you know, nothing is too much for her. So I was more than happy to write this pairing. I had fun writing it, too. I hope you all enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts.<br>**_

_**Both challenges can be found on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFC). Link on my profile.**_


End file.
